The Story of Pepper and Isis
by BlackIvory92
Summary: Pepper and Isis, werewolf and witch, are getting paid to watch a CERTAIN group of people. But who are they? Watch the story unfold, as questions are answered. Do Bella and Edward get married? Are there scarier things out there they don't yet know about?
1. On The Road

Okay, here are some points to know:

1) This story includes characters from Twilight, however, it is NOT told from THEIR perspective. It is told from our personas perspective.(For the most part anyway)  
2) Bella ain't married yet, so it's about the middle of July  
3)You know the LaPush werewolves? They're not the only ones. (have to read to learn more :3 MWAHAHA)  
4) Vampires, werewolves, and one final punch in the stomach. Yes folks, _witches_ exist as well.  
5) It starts off slow, but this IS a fan fiction of Twilight. Trust me.  
6) The characters Isis and Pepper belong completely to Kyla Miersma (myself) and Savannah Ferell. Do not use without permission.  
6) All details and explanations will have to be discovered by reading on. Be prepared... MWAHAHAHA!  
(I'm so evil :D)

and so it begins...

"Where the fuck are we, anyway?"  
Pepper's lanky figure was leaning lazily against the passenger's car door of a '67 Chevy Impala. As much as she wished she could take credit for the gorgeous condition of the black beauty, the credit as well as the keys belonged to her friend, Isis, who had also made some.. minor.. modifications to the car's engine to increase the max speed and efficiency. Illegal? Yes, but what the cops didn't know wouldn't hurt them.The sweltering heat continuously pressed down on everything.  
Isis was just coming back from the convenience store of the gas station they had stopped at. She had two different maps with her in which they were going to refamiliarize themselves with. They had been friends since infancy, yet up until a month ago, they were both flying solo in Europe. It had been a year ago since they're falling out over a stupid guy, and a several years since they had been in America.  
"What?"  
"Where-are-we?" Pepper pronounced each word with a thick amount of sarcasm. Finally frustrated with the amount of perspiration accumulating on the back of her neck, she took the ever-present elastic band from her wrist and pulled as much of her multilayered hair as she could into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. _Time for a haircut_ she thought to herself. Her bangs were starting to get into her eyes and it was a pain when she phased. Yes, Pepper was a werewolf. She was naturally a brunette, but of course, she's much too flamboyant to accept the normality of it, and therefore continuously asked Isis to dye it for her. Its deep red shone vibrantly in the sun, the tips dipped in a perfect midnight black. Stranger yet, was that when she phased, her fur was also effected by the unnatural colour. Her liquid brown eyes looked slightly down at Isis, who was three inches shorter, at 5'9. Isis, although slightly more reserved looking than Pepper, also disdained at the idea of hiding herself under varying degrees of "normal". But Isis tended to portray herself more through body art and jewelry. A line of small silver hoops and studs ran up her right ear, while only a couple matching hoops stood out on the left. A massive layer of latin and roman calligraphy, intertwined with elegant serpents, fangs and wolves, covered her right arm from the elbow and spread up over her shoulder, stopping just as it reached the shoulder blade. No, the wolves are not the clue. The latin symbols are. Isis was a witch. A very powerful witch. Latin was often used as a universal language between witches, because very few people ever understood its full meaning. Pepper never felt threatened by this. For the most part, they were equal in combat, although for different reasons. Both Pepper's mother and Isis' mother were witches, and though Pepper did not inherit her mother's witch-abilities, that didn't stop the her mom from teaching her everything she knew. They're weaknesses, strengths, how to detect them, everything. Pepper's father had been a werewolf. That's where she got it from. But it turned out that her father was more dangerous than his first impression, and so her mother ran, with a year old Pepper in tow, and fled from Northern Italy, to Southern Spain, where Isis and her mother lived.  
Isis' father was the exact opposite. Her father was born a witch, but just a month after Isis was born, her father had gained some enemies and as a result, was bitten by a vampire. He turned into what the unignorant portion of the world refers to as a "vampiric witch". Knowing that he was a danger to his family, and most of all, his new born daughter, he left to draw away the attentions of his enemies and practice his restraints elsewhere. He was never a dead beat dad though. He made sure they always had enough money, and sent letters and gifts as often as possible.  
Both their mothers were good friends, and Pepper's mom trusted Isis' to help her and her daughter out. They were both about a year and a half at this time. Ever since, they've been so close as friends, that they were more like sisters. The second Isis made fun of Pepper's skinny jeans, she would shoot back a comment about Isis' normal coloured dark brown hair and **NON**-converse shoes. Isis preferred her black boot-cut jeans, and black ankle high boots. Both were absolutely _crazy_ about their studded belts and t-shirts, thought Pepper leaned more towards stripes and bright purples, while Isis adored her vintage bands T's and liked her greens and blues. While Pepper's hair was evenly multilayered, Isis literally took a pocket knife to hers, jaggedly layering all of it beautifully, her bangs hanging straight down, just slightly in her vision, and the longest layer coming slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a ghostly blue, with streaks of sea-green flashing through them. Her facial features were softer than Pepper's, whose cheekbones, nose and chin were defined strongly and suited her lean, lanky build perfectly. Isis wasn't quite as noticeably muscular, but she was perfectly fine with her wiry muscles, which were stronger than they let on.  
Isis rolled her eyes darmatically at the slight whine in Pepper's voice. Isis, was filled with knowledge and strategics, and was normally one for sarcasm with her cool, calculating temper. Pepper, however, preceded her werewolf stereotype at times, with her impatience and hot temper. Despite that, both were extremely compassionate.. when they felt the need to be. Both had reasons to hide they're true colours. Both tended to be careful about just _how much_ they let a person into their lives.  
"We're in Washington, moron." Isis calmly walked around and opened her door and stepped into her master creation.  
Pepper whined exaggeratingly with impatience and stepped into the car herself.  
"I know _that_." she grumbled.  
"Look. It's been four hours since we left and you've done nothing but complain. Do you want this job or not?"  
Pepper sighed. They had recently gotten a call, about a week ago, to watch a group of "suspicious persons" in the area surrounding a town known as Forks. The job description puzzled both Pepper _and_ Isis, because normally their job entailed killing a psycho murderous vamp, werewolf, witch, or rescuing someone who was kidnapped by said creatures, or someone who had run away, and other interactive jobs. However, the woman who called simply requested that they keep tabs on them for a while and give detailed reports when she called either of their cell phones. At first, both of them objected. Why would they want to stare at a few different groups of people, in a town in the middle of no where, when they didn't even know what they were watching? That was before they knew what kind of money this person was willing to dish out.  
20,000 a month.  
Naturally after they heard the number, they said, "Why not?". After all, they weren't really in danger by simply being observers, and they would be basically be getting paid for almost doing nothing! With other jobs, they would meet with the client in person, but they decided together that it wasn't important if the job wasn't that serious.  
Pepper's white tank top was almost too bright to look at in the sun, "Alright, fine... wait." she hesitated, looking intently at Isis , to see if she had any shopping bags with her. After Pepper finally processed the fact that Isis _didn't_ have any, she looked incredulously at her.  
"Didn't you at _least_ get some beer!"  
Isis sighed wearily, "We're in _America_ remember? Legal drinking age is twenty-one. We're both one year short."  
"Shit!" Pepper dropped her head back onto the head rest, exasperated at the new development.  
Putting the car into gear, Isis simply nodded with understanding, "I know. I know.."  
Pepper's head tilted to the side to look at Isis, who had somehow already pulled the maps out to the right spot and discovered the route to take.  
"Well? Where are we?"  
The corner of Isis' mouth twitched up in a sly smile.  
"We're thirty minutes away. _That's_ where."


	2. Who and What?

"Okay. Well," Pepper pulled her suitcase and backpack from the trunk with ease, "Did this chick at least tell us who we're supposed to be watching?"  
Isis use the scratched room key to open the motel room they were staying at. She only had a single suitcase with her, "Nope. She pretty much said, 'You'll know who to watch when you see them'."  
Pepper felt slightly uneasy, "Do we even know _who_ we're doing this job for?"  
"She just said she was from a convenant up north," Isis set her suitcase onto the bed farthest from the window.  
Following suit, Pepper placed her own bags on top of the other bed, "So she's a witch?"  
"Yea, and based on her style of dialect, she's gotta be a few centuries old."  
Pepper's brow furrowed, "You figure she's a headmaster or something?"  
Isis lifted a hand to her forehead to massage her temple and shook her head in disappointment, "How many times do I have to tell you, we do NOT live in _Harry Potter_? We don't call them headmasters. For God's sake, that's almost as bad as asking if we ride on broomsticks, or use wands to cast magical spells!" she turned to glare at Pepper, "_You_ should know better!"  
Pepper rolled her eyes, "Oh _palease_. Spare me the lecture,". After a moment's hesitation, she sighed in defeat, "I know I'm gunna regret this, but what _do_ you call the leader of a convenant school of witches?"  
"The 'leader' is usually referred to as the mistress of the convenant."  
"Oh," she was about to open her suitcase when she thought of something. "Wait a second. What if it's a guy?"  
Isis froze in place looking confused. She tried to rack her brain for an answer, "Huh. I have absolutely no idea," than she shrugged, "I don't suppose it matters really. I mean what are the statistics? Only one of every 50 witches are male?"  
"That sounds about right,"  
"And the majority of them stay in hiding or are rogues like me. So the chances of a male witch becomi-" she stopped and shrugged. Pepper had already seemed to lose interest and it didn't really matter.  
They spent the next half an hour turning the small motel room into a temporary residence, basically dividing up every piece of counterspace in two for all of their stuff. Isis took out her few bits of make up and spare jewelry and put it in the bathroom. Pepper started putting the couple of six-packs they had smuggled from Canada into the mini fridge under the television.  
Isis came out of the bathroom and went to the window, checking the premisis. The sun was just ducking behind the tree line, casting orange flames in the sky. There was no one in sight.  
"Coast's clear," she turned back to her suitcase and pulled at a secret opening, eventually pulling off the top layer of material. It revealed a compartment filled with small daggers and blades with latin engravings on the side, a few small glass bottles filled with dark viscous red liquid, and a few other artifacts. There were also two hand guns and a few rows of small silver coloured bullets. She pulled out one of them to inspect it.  
Pepper shifted uncomfortably, unable to take her eyes off the bullet, "Will you put that away already?!"  
Isis smiled apologetically and put it back in its case, "You know, I'm gunna have to take it with me when we go out patrolling to see what's what. For all we know, we could be watching a pack of werewolves."  
"They might be vampires!" Pepper argued unconfidently.  
"I know," Isis said absentmindedly. She let her fingers stroke the side of one of the glass bottles, looking at the fluid within it. Blood. "They could also be witches. We have to be prepared for anything. We don't even know whether or not they're dangerous."  
"My guess is that they're not."  
Startled, Isis regarded Pepper with a questioning gaze, "What makes you say that?"  
"Well," Pepper said thoughtfully, "The witch who hired us asked us not to harm them, right? She said just to 'watch' them. That probably means they're not much of a threat to us. She's just interested. Convenant witches are always acting like mad scientists. This one probably just wants us to figure out their behaviour or something."  
"You may be right.. but we can't be caught unaware."  
Pepper nodded in agreement. She went to the window suddenly and crossed her arms. She fidgeted and twitched slightly, as she stared intently at the lowering sun.  
Guessing what she as thinking, Isis went up to Pepper's side and glared at her like a disappointed mother, "Pepper?"  
Pepper pretended not to hear her.  
"You can't go out until later. When we're sure no one will notice. _Then_ you can phase and stretch you legs."  
Pepper sighed, turned to her bed and fell onto her stomach ungraciously, "It's not just to stretch my legs," she rolled over so she could see Isis, "I want to get started looking around and figuring out who the hell we're supposed to be watching!"  
Isis furrowed her brow and frowned at Pepper, "I want you to be in human form when we initially go searching for 'em."  
Pepper's eyes widened and she snapped up to a sitting position, "What?! Why?!"  
Isis went back to the task of unpacking, while talking to Pepper at the same time, "Whether they're werewolves, vampires, witches or all three, the _last_ thing we need to do is make them feel threatened," she looked at Pepper and raised a teasing eyebrow, "You in doggy form can be pretty frightening to those who don't know what a lovable pup you are."  
Pepper glared solemnly at her. Then, changing her approach, she crumpled her face into sorrow and gave Isis the most impressive puppy eyes ever.  
Isis just looked at her, in disbelief that she would actually stoop this low just to go for a run. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she sighed and gave in.  
"Fine. You can go out for an hour or so before we start patrolling."  
Grinning, Pepper jumped up off the bed and hugged Isis so hard that all her breath was squeezed out.  
"I won't be longer than an hour," she said as she opened the door to get outside, obviously in a rush to get some fresh air.  
She hesitated at the door. Suddenly, Pepper burst out laughing, and doubled over slightly, putting her hands on her knees to steady herself. Her laughs subsided and she turned to look at Isis.  
She gave a sigh and before Isis could ask what the fuck was wrong with her, she asked, "Mistress, eh?"  
Isis' face was puzzled, "Yes, that's what the leader of a convenant is called... why?"  
"I just realized why it sounds so weird to me."  
"You mean besides the fact that a guy can't be a 'mistress' of a convenant?"  
Pepper snicked, "Mistress..."  
Isis raised her eyebrows, "What?"  
Looking at Isis directly and walking out at the same time, she simply said, "Makes her sound like a 'lady of the night'."  
Isis still looked confused, so Pepper tapped the side of her head, signalling that she should think carefully about it.  
Only a few moments after she closed the door, Isis rolled her eyes and gestured to thin air in annoyance.  
"Prostitute? Is that _actually_ the reason why she thinks _mistress_ sounds so weird?! She thinks it sounds like the term for a PROSTITUTE?!"  
At that point, she remembered that no one was in the room, and therefore there was no reason to rant. She continued to unpack, glancing at the clock to make sure that Pepper stuck to her promise of being no more than an hour.  
** 8:23**  
_ 58 more minutes to go. Might as well start preparing my gear for the hike_ she thought to herself. She loaded one of the hand guns with the silver colours bullets, placed tiny blades in the seams of her clothes, a dagger down the side of her boot, and carefully extracted one of the glass bottles to set it onto the bedside table.  
When she looked back at the clock, she still had 52 minutes until Pepper was likely to come back. She yawned, and leaned back onto the pillows on her bed, without even bothering to take off her boots. _It's gunna be a long night_ was her last thought before drifting off into a light slumber, awaiting Pepper's return.


	3. Strange Discovery

Pepper relished the feeling of the night air ruffling her thick fur; the soft forest floor underneath her paws. The trees swayed slightly, and in the course of only half an hour, the sky had become covered by a grey blanket of cloud that threatened rain. After a hot day of sun, stuck in a black car, Pepper was relieved to feel the colder air that always came before a good downpour. It was probably a few hours away, so she and Isis would still have time to explore together. Her voice rasped in a wolf chuckle. Even if it did rain, she knew Isis would be raring to go.  
She was particularly good at the manipulation of water. At least that was the excuse she used. Pepper just thought that she liked the romantic side of pouring rain. Very few people knew a lot about Isis, but Pepper was one of them. Isis was a hopeless romantic and read far too many vampire and 1800's romance novels in her time. The idea of a guy coming to her in the middle of a rainstorm was too good for Isis to resist day dreaming about. Pepper poked fun at her for it.  
She slowed her pace to a relaxed walk. She had been running the entire half hour she was out, trying to stretch her legs in vain. Every muscle in her body was sore from the exertion. Not phasing for a week and spending the majority of that time sitting on her ass inside a dark creepy motel room looking at maps and making plans took a toll on her. It was going to take more than a mere hour of trotting to get rid of the knots she had.  
Pepper decided on taking a better look around to get an idea of the terrain for when she and Isis started looking for their mysterious job. Padding along, she decided she liked the area, and that maybe it was worth the trip. Yes, it was even less populated then up North where they were now staying and perhaps it would be annoying to have more suspicious townsfolk wondering about them, but it seemed an insignificant price to pay for the benefits. The money was good, they didn't have to do much and best of all, there were miles and miles of forest to muck about in. They were getting paid for vacation time.  
It was getting more and more dark, but Pepper's eyes adjusted easily. She kept walking along, weaving her way through hundreds of tall strong trees. Silently, she crossed the expanse of a large meadow. She sat and looked about, intrigued. She could only imagine how amazing it would look in the sunlight.  
After taking a deep relaxing breath, she stiffened. It smelled like a vampire had been there; as recently as a couple of days ago. Before Pepper could react badly, a little voice in the back of her head told her to chill. It was one of two options. First, it could have been part of a normal coven. If so, it was likely to be long gone, for there wasn't really any chance for a hunting vampire here. Not a human drinking one, anyway. The other possibility was that there could be a resident coven of practising vamps. Perhaps the ones they were supposed to watch?  
She stood up, leaned forward to stretch her back legs and then gave herself a shake. _No point in following the scent without Isis_ Pepper thought to herself, remembering what she had been told about possibly scaring the residents. She would tell Isis when she got back. Her incredible sense of time told her that she had maybe twenty minutes before she had to head back. She sprinted to the other edge of the clearing, eager to be back under the cover of the trees.  
Slightly more anxious than before, her pace quickened and she was more aware of her surroundings. That's when she noticed another vampire scent. At first she wasn't surprised, until she dissected the scent properly. Not only was it _not_ the same scent as before, but it was at least three different vamps.  


The scent was maybe 6 hours old.  
_So that's it then. It has to be a resident coven _Pepper thought. She had to admit this would be the perfect place for a small bunch of non-human-blood suckers; isolated and lots of wilderness to hunt off of. This was almost definitely who they were going to watch. _Perhaps I'll do a bit more exploring before going back_.  
The winds were starting to strengthen. Pepper felt more confident, and frankly a bit smug, for figuring everything out. It was one more thing she could throw at Isis.  
'Remember when _I_ found out who we were supposed to be watching?!'  
Her steps were light and bouncy, her head held up high in arrogance. She paused and glanced around to decide which direction to go next. She still had ten minutes, and if she was lucky, Isis had fallen asleep waiting for her and wouldn't notice if she was twenty minutes late. Pepper wasn't ready to go back. She turned in the general direction of the coast. A nice ocean swim was particularly tempting to her at that moment. Gathering her strength to her hind legs, she tensed her muscles, darted forward and sprinted past the trees at an exhilarating speed. The trunks and leaves were nothing but flashes of colour.  
Giddy with adrenaline, she almost leapt out onto a road. She stopped just in time, staying hidden amongst the trees. A few teenagers walked by, and Pepper spotted a few houses on the other side of the road. When she turned her attention back to back to the teenagers, she suddenly noticed them more. They all seemed to be of native blood. _Am I on a reservation_ Pepper questioned herself. She hadn't really taken a good look at the maps, but when she thought about it properly, the name 'La Push' came to mind.  
She walked slowly along the road and saw a few more locals. Pepper decided that following the road might be the best way to find out where the cliffs were. Before she knew it, she was peering out at a steep expanse of ocean just over a small stretch of cliff edge. She was about to step out onto the plateau, when she noticed a group of people near the edge. They were all young men, russet coloured skin, black hair...  
And extremely tall.  
If the visual wasn't enough of a tip off, a huge gust of wind blew off the empty space above the ocean and brought their scents right to Pepper. At first, she thought she might have been mistaken, but after several seconds the scent still revealed the same thing.  
_What the fu-?! PACK WEREWOLVES?!_  
A million different things ran through Pepper's head. Well, more like a million questions. _How could we have not known that there was a pack here? What kind of morals do these guys have? How can a resident coven and a pack of werewolves live within a few kilometres of each other? Pack werewolves are supposed to be incredibly prejudiced against vamps, so why are they just standing around socializing?  
Who are we supposed to be watching?!_  
Without realizing it, Pepper was backing up, her eyes focused on the pack. A few steps back, her right hind paw came down onto a large branch and snapped. She paused and analyzed the pack's movements anxiously. One of them, the shortest one (no more than fifteen years old, most likely) turned and searched the area of the woods she was in. Pepper was completely still, hoping he would think nothing of it.  


No such luck.  
The young werewolf tapped the shoulder of the one next to him, and jerked his head towards the forest. Slowly, one by one, all of them turned to face her direction. The tallest one (the leader obviously) came forward at an alarming speed, the rest following in his footsteps. Pepper knew she couldn't hope to stay where she was and not get discovered, but the last thing she wanted was for them to start a chase and follow her back to the motel.  
Suddenly, she didn't have a choice. She noticed one of them starting to shake, and suddenly remembered what that was a sign for. Without thinking twice, she was bounding through the woods at breakneck speed. Just when she thought they weren't following, a crash came somewhere behind her. They were definitely following her now.  
Pepper kept up her speed, pushing herself. She was almost at the meadow she had found before, when -without notice- the noise ceased. Not wanting to be caught unaware, she made it to the clearing, and then turned around to make sure she wasn't just losing her nerve. She kept her body low, poised to make a run for it if they came out. Her eyes searched the edge of the woods. She thought she saw something move, but it was gone in less than a second. Shaking with adrenaline, she pushed off towards the motel as quickly as she could; her desire to be in the forest had dissipated.  
Within ten minutes, she was back at the edge of the motel parking lot. The hour was already up, and the overcastted clouds looked like they were about to burst with moisture. It was dark, and lights illuminated everything in an orange glow. Pepper whisked away to the back of the motel, where she had hidden her clothes. They were still in the same spot, supposedly undisturbed, so she phased back to human form and got dressed in a hurry. Her shirt was on backwards, and she didn't even bother zipping up her jeans, as she ran to the motel room, pulled out her own room key and impatiently unlocked the door.

--

Isis was in a deep sleep, her thoughts completely void of complications. No dreams, no distractions. Just total peace and qui-  
"ISIS!!"  
Her eyes snapped open to see who the intruder (who was violently shaking her) was. A pair of anxious brown eyes looked down at her, and as Isis slowly started to become awake and aware, she realized that it was Pepper. She took in the sight of her; ruffled hair beyond disarray, shirt backwards, pants not done up..  
"Did you get laid while you were out or something?" she asked calmly.  
Pepper didn't absorb what she said immediately and simply continued talking in high pitch tones that didn't make much sense to the still half asleep Isis.  
"And then I was just walking around and there was this meadow and I think a coven of vamps and a pack of-" she hesitated and stared confused at Isis. Then as her previous comment started to sink in she finally retaliated, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE THIS BECAUSE I WENT OUT AND DID IT WITH SOME GUY IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!?"  
Isis lolled her head towards the alarm clock provided on the bedside table, "Well, you _are_ ten minutes late,"  


Pepper backed up a couple steps, sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths to control her anxiety and other colliding emotions. Worried, Isis sat up, suppressed a yawn and gazed at her, "Alright, just forget what I said. What happened? Did you come across someone out there, or something?"  
Her head resting on her hands, Pepper started telling her everything. The resident coven of vamps that most likely lived near there, the pack of werewolves on the reservation, the chase they gave, and their sudden lack of interest when they gave up. She omitted the part about her clumsy mistake that led to her survival escape. _It's not important how they knew to follow me.._ she thought to herself.  
There was a moment of silence afterwards, as they just sat there on the beds facing each other, contemplating what they were supposed to do with this new found knowledge.  
Isis racked her strategic brain to come with an answer for all of it, "Well.. you know, you _did_ first scent the vampires in the meadow. Maybe they scented it too and stayed clear,"  
"But that scent was at _least_ five days old. It shouldn't have bothered them if they knew they were gone. And that still doesn't explain why they stayed clear of it. I mean, they're either prejudice against vamps and therefore would follow the scent and try to smother the whole coven, or they're unprejudiced and the scent shouldn't have bothered them!"  
"Okay.. then... What about a pact?"  
Pepper didn't even bother trying to hide her confusion. Isis knew she would have to explain anyway.  
"You know.. A pact? A deal? An agreement? A truce?"  
"I know what a pact is! I wanna know how it fits into your messed up theory!"  
"Well.. what if they made a truce, a couple of agreements, and swore not to go after each other?"  
"You mean like up north with Conen's pack?"  
"Yea, 'cept obviously these two sides aren't on particularly good terms with each other if they're steering clear of each other completely..."  
Pepper shook her head from side to side, "Something still doesn't make sense,"  
"A lot doesn't make sense about this, but what did you have in mind?"  
"I'm just wondering how we couldn't have known about this pack,"  
Isis frowned, "I have to admit, it's been bugging me too. We did our research on this place and found nothing big. So how could we have not known about the pack _or_ the coven?"  
A sigh escaped Pepper as she stood up and stretched, "Nothing to do but the inevitable,"  
"Yep," Isis stood up and opened her suitcase to retrieve different clothes, "We've got to go out and meet them face to face,"  
She flicked her gaze to the window, and noticed how gloriously dark it was. Her focus back on her suitcase, she pulled out a thin black turtle necked t-shirt, and a pair of plain black jeans. She opened a side compartment within in and grabbed a studded belt to go with it. Pepper had also begun to go through her own clothes, picking out a red t-shirt with the design of a boot on it and a pair of naturally ripped jeans. Both of them didn't hesitate as they stripped off their sweaty travel clothes, and prepared themselves to go out. While Pepper competed with her unruly hair, Isis armed herself with multiple weapons, hiding them in carefully sewed in seams and straps within her clothing. One small blade rested against her collarbone, another against her left hip, both of them hidden underneath her shirt. It hugged her every curve perfectly, but the slight outlines of the blades were barely noticeable unless you knew 

where to look. Taking a quick peek behind her, she saw that Pepper was sufficiently distracted and took the gun out of her suitcase to place in the pocket of her dark brown leather jacket. Then she went to the bedside table and carefully picked up the small bottle of blood.  
It wasn't the type of blood that would satisfy a vampire. In fact, it was an awful alternative. She vaguely remembered being horrified a few years back when watching an episode of a show. They used old village stories and myths to create interesting predicaments within the soap opera. In one episode, it had mentioned the use of something called 'dead man's blood' as a poison against vampires. This wasn't entirely untrue. It wasn't called 'dead man's blood' though, and it was certainly not as easy to get as bleeding a corpse. It had to be a witch's blood, it had to be extracted properly and kept properly with other chemicals and the molecules were changed around. Otherwise, it worked pretty much the same way. Like an acid. Isis' father had been the one to tell her this in a letter. Her mother didn't want her to know because she thought it was malign to tell her daughter how to poison a vampire when her own father was one himself. The reason that she didn't want to tell Isis, happened to be her father's reason to tell her after all.  
"You ready to go or what?" Isis turned and faced Pepper, who was waiting at the door with no coat on. Nodding, she gently placed the little bottle into the pocket opposite her gun, and pulled the leather jacket over her shoulders. They both did a once over of the motel room before they closed and locked the door.  
They were both comfortably quiet on their walk. Pepper led the way, exactly in the direction where the werewolves had stopped. Because they were on foot, it took them a lot longer to get to their destination. The first few drops of rain started to fall, but the canopy of leaves above protect them from the worst of it. Trudging along, Isis made a mental picture of everything they passed; the rough tree trunks, the few pink flowers on the forest floor, mixed in with the rotting dead leaves. Her photographic memory would make sure that she remembered exactly where they had been. Just in case.  
By the time they reached the meadow, the rain was falling pretty heavily. They remained under the trees and simply circled around to the other side, their eyes flicking left and right for any signs of danger.  
"Maybe they went back to the reservation?" Isis inquired.  
"It's possible,"  
Pepper pushed her way through some underbrush and pressed on, with Isis following wearily behind. Pepper paused a moment, her gaze blank. The rain was making it difficult for her to distinguish any scents at all, "I think we should head in the direction of the cliff edge where I saw them before.. they might have gone back to discuss my scent or something,"  
"Well I sure as hell don't know where to go. Lead away,"  
They both walked for about another ten minutes, silent and undisturbed. They came to an area where the forest was less dense, and there was more space to walk around in. Isis looked around in wonder at how large the trees had grown, and how amazing it was that although there were fewer trees, the canopy was still somehow blocking the ongoing rain. In her daydream, she walked right into Pepper, who had stopped quite abruptly and was staring intently at something off to her right. Isis heard a barely audible noise in the direction of her stare.  
Without any warning, a tall man appeared from behind a large oak. His russet skin and short black hair perfectly fit the description of the pack members Pepper had mentioned. With every slow 

precise step he took, another werewolf appeared, until he stopped and there were four other werewolves glaring at the two of them.  
Pepper and Isis glanced at each other and then returned their eyes to the pack.  
"Is this one the alpha?" Isis asked in latin. Because Pepper's mother had also been a witch, she had taught it took her just too be sure. It was now their code language so they could speak to each other, hopefully, without anyone else knowing. At least these guys wouldn't. All, save for the one in front, had a confused expression on their face when they heard her speak.  
"I believe so," replied Pepper.  
The one in which they were referring to suddenly opened his mouth and spoke plain english to them, "What are you doing out here? It's too dangerous to be hiking in these areas,"  
Both Isis and Pepper looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.  
"You think we're hiking?" Pepper made sure the sarcasm was evident.  
Confusion flicked, only for a second, across the alpha's face, "What else would you be doing?"  
Her jaw dropped for a second, and Isis decided to just get it out, "You guys _are_ werewolves aren't you?"  
The word made them all jump. Only the one in front managed to keep his cool, "I have no idea what you're talking about,"  
Pepper laughed out loud, "_And_ you're a bad liar,"  
He turned to Isis, who had an apologetic look on her face, "Pepper here is the werewolf you were chasing earlier. She caught your scent out on the ledge,"  
He jerked his head towards Pepper, and stared at her in disbelief. Then, slowly, his initial surprise was replaced by doubt and self assuredness, "That's impossible,"  
Pepper crossed her arms in animosity, "Why do I get the feeling we're gunna hear another anti feminine werewolf speech?"  
Shaking his head, the alpha replied, "It had nothing to do with you being a woman. You just can't be a werewolf," he regarded Pepper carefully, "We're the only pack,"  
"You're kidding right?"  
At first, both Isis and Pepper thought this was their idea of a joke, or that they were simply be arrogant and saying that they were the only 'worthy' pack of werewolves. But after a few moments of silence, things started to sink in and they both took a step backwards, incredulous.  
"OH DEAR GOD!!"  
The werewolves were caught off guard by their sudden simultaneous answer.  
Pepper turned to Isis, completely forgetting that the pack could hear them, "So, not _only_ are they a pack of werewolves, but they're a pack of IGNORANT werewolves?!"  
"HEY!" one of the werewolves stepped forward, but one look from the alpha had him backing up and shutting up.  
Still lost in her rants -despite Isis trying to get her to calm down- Pepper yelled, "Next thing you know they're gunna tell us there's no such thing as witches or that vampires burned London to the ground!"  
"Witches?"  
Neither of them knew where the question had come from, but they froze and slowly turned in the direction of the voice.  


Isis tried to keep as calm as possible, "Yes, witches.. as in I, myself, am a witch,"  
Their big eyes were almost too much for either of them to handle, but while Pepper stood with her jaw (once again) dropped, Isis chose her next words incredibly carefully.  
She took a deep breath and held a poised posture, "My name is Isis Romero, and this is Pepper De Luca. I think we better have a talk,"


End file.
